


21 giờ 10 phút

by ManduBaozii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby sugar Hinata, Blow Jobs, Camboy Hinata, Eventual Romance, Filming, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexy Hinata, Streaming, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kenma, cute hinata
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManduBaozii/pseuds/ManduBaozii
Summary: Kozume Kenma, chủ tịch của công ty Bouncing Ball, Streamer và gamer top 1 hiện tại, có một thói quen Không thể bỏ. Cứ đúng vào 21 giờ 10 phút, anh Sẽ dừng hết mọi việc mình đang làm, Khóa cửa phòng và yên vị trên giường. Việc tiếp theo đó là đăng nhập vào tài Khoản trên trang web Play with boyS! của mình. Play with boys là gì? Là một trang Sex live Stream của những cam boy trên Khắp nước Nhật, nơi họ có thể Kiếm tiền nhờ vào việc live stream những hình ảnh nóng bỏng của chính mình và làm theo yêu cầu của Khách xem. Kenma vốn Không thích những trò vô bổ này, nhưng trong một lần, Kuroo gửi cho cậu một cái linK của một cậu bé cam boy mà anh nghĩ cậu Sẽ thích như một trò đùa, và cậu lập tức bị người ấy mê hoặc.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 2





	21 giờ 10 phút

21 giờ 10 phút  
Kozume Kenma, chủ tịch của công ty Bouncing Ball, Streamer và gamer top 1 hiện tại, có một thói quen Không thể bỏ. Cứ đúng vào 21 giờ 10 phút, anh Sẽ dừng hết mọi việc mình đang làm, Khóa cửa phòng và yên vị trên giường. Việc tiếp theo đó là đăng nhập vào tài Khoản trên trang web Play with boyS! của mình. Play with boys là gì? Là một trang Sex live Stream của những cam boy trên Khắp nước Nhật, nơi họ có thể Kiếm tiền nhờ vào việc live stream những hình ảnh nóng bỏng của chính mình và làm theo yêu cầu của Khách xem. Kenma vốn Không thích những trò vô bổ này, nhưng trong một lần, Kuroo gửi cho cậu một cái linK của một cậu bé cam boy mà anh nghĩ cậu Sẽ thích như một trò đùa, và cậu lập tức bị người ấy mê hoặc.

Shouyo, cam boy top 10 của trang web, xuất hiện trên màn hình của anh đầy nổi bật với thân hình săn chắc nhưng thon gọn, mái tóc cam bù xù đang đeo một cặp tai mèo giả ôm lấy Khuôn mặt xinh xắn của cậu. Đôi mắt màu hổ phách đầy mê hoặc cùng đôi môi đỏ mọng cực kì dụ người luôn mang một nụ cười ngây thơ Khiến người ta muốn vấy bẩn nó. Shouyo đang quay với camera ở một góc thấp, giả như mèo con mà bò lại dụi dụi, phát ra tiếng meo meo nho nhỏ thật đáng yêu như đang cầu Kữa. Cậu cuối xuống, liếm liếm nhẹ thứ dương vật giả bằng silicon được đặt gần máy quay, rồi ngậm đầu Khấc vào miệng, đảo lưỡi một cách chậm rãi xung quanh nó như trêu chọc người xem. Và rồi, không một chút Khó Khăn nào, cậu ngậm trọn nó vào họng mình, điêu luyện liếm mút thứ đồ chơi Kia, ngon lành như đang thưởng thức một cây kem hảo hạn. Cậu di chuyển đầu lên xuống, lưỡi quấn lấy dọc thân dương cụ giả, bao bọc nó trong nước bọt ướt át. Cậu dần nâng cao hông, lắc lư cặp mông căng mọng và cái đuôi mèo giả mà Kenma cá chắc nó Không phải là loại đuôi mèo dùng dây để buột, mà là loại cắm vào một nơi nào đó để giữ. “Hahh..mong rằng một lát nữa cậu ta sẽ show cái đuôi nhỏ ấy”.

Và rồi, vị chủ tịch 25 tuổi vẫn còn trinh của chúng ta đã hoàn toàn bị Shouyo hớp hồn. Anh chưa từng bỏ qua bất cứ buổi tối live stream nào của cậu, sẵn sàng chi tiền mua đồ chơi và quần áo gửi cho cậu, cũng như gửi tiền trên stream cho cậu. Kenma chưa từng thấy ai có thể nhìn thật ngây thơ dễ thương, lại có thể hành Kử một cách hư hỏng như vậy. Mọi thứ Shouyo làm đều mang đầy vẻ quyến rũ, dù chỉ là ăn một chiếc bánh kem, hay cởi đôi vớ đùi của mình. Kenma yêu thích giọng nói mê người của cậu, yêu cái cách cậu cắn lấy đôi môi đỏ kia để kiềm lại tiếng rên ướt át của mình, yêu cái cách đôi chân thon dài ấy run lên mỗi Khi cậu lên đỉnh. Shouyo thật hoàn hảo, và Kenma ước gì cậu ấy chỉ show những thứ ấy cho một mình anh thôi.

Và hôm nay, có lẽ sẽ là ngày mà anh làm điều đó. Dù chỉ nói chuyện với nhau thông qua chat box và video streaming, nhưng K luôn làm cho con tim anh đập loạn nhịp mỗi Khi anh nhìn thấy cậu. Shouyo thật ra là một cậu bé rất tốt, em ấy luôn cười ngượng ngùng mỗi Khi nhận được lời Khen, khuôn mặt em Káng bưng mỗi Khi mở quà mà anh tặng. Cậu còn bỏ hẳn thời gian stream của mình để tâm Kự với anh Khi anh nói mình đang buồn và cần người tâm sự. Shouyo lắng nghe anh suốt cả buổi tối, đưa ra những lời an ủi chân thành và cười với anh thật rạng rỡ Khi anh nói rằng nhờ cậu mà anh đã Không còn buồn. Anh vẫn bật stream và gửi tiền cho cậu mỗi Khi cậu stream, nhưng suốt 2 tháng nay, cứ vào lúc 21 giờ 10 phút, ngay Khi cậu vừa stream xong, anh sẽ yêu cầu được stream private room với cậu. Vào những lúc ấy, anh cảm thấy như hai người đang là một cặp tình nhận yêu xa, ngày ngày gọi cho nhau để thỏa nhung nhớ. Shouyo làm mọi thứ anh yêu cầu, từ những yêu cầu đơn giản như là cùng ngủ với anh trong Khi video call, ăn bánh với anh vào ngày sinh nhật hay đến những yêu cầu hư hỏng như là tự chơi với cửa huyệt của mình trong Khi gọi anh là daddy, hay dùng chiếc áo của anh mà anh gửi cho cậu làm vật thủ dâm. Cậu đáp ứng mọi mong muốn của anh, thỏa mãn những mộng tưởng thầm kín của anh mà không một lần than vãn hay đòi hỏi bất cứ thứ gì thêm. Khoản thời gian ấy là Khoản thời gian tuyệt nhất trong cuộc đời anh, nhưng anh nó lại càng làm cho mong muốn sỡ hữu cậu cho riêng mình ngày càng mãnh liệt. Và hôm nay, anh quyết sẽ biến mong muốn đó thành hiện thật.

/Shouyo the Tangerine đã Kết nói với bạn trong private room/

_Chào buổi tối, Kenma~san!!

Vừa thấy anh kết nối với mình, Shouyo đã lập tức chào anh, ánh mắt cậu sáng rực lên như cún con gặp lại chủ vậy. Cười một nụ cười ấm áp, anh gõ vào thanh chat.

“Chào buổi tối, Shouyo”

_Ngày hôm nay của anh thế nào? Tốt chứ!! – Shouyo vui vẻ hỏi

“ Cũng Không tốt lắm, nhưng gặp Shou~chan là anh lại cảm thấy tốt hơn rồi”

_A!!! Kenma dẻo miệng quá đi!!! – Shouyo ngượng ngừng đáp lại.

Chúa ơi, em ấy đáng yêu chết đi được. 

“ Em nhận được quà của anh chưa?”

_Rồi ạ…cơ mà, chiếc nhẫn này nhìn có vẻ đắt lắm. Anh chắc là em nhận nó Không sao chứ? 

“Được mà”

“Mà Shouyo này, tối nay anh có thể voice call với em luôn Không? Anh sẽ trả thêm tiền cho em”

_Ah, được chứ ạ!! Hiếm Khi thấy Kenma~san yêu cầu voice call nha. Mà tối nay anh muốn làm gì ạ?

“Hưm…vì em đã nhận được nhẫn rồi, nên chúng ta giả làm vợ chồng nhé?”

_Ưm…được ạ!! Vậy chúng ta bắt đầu luôn nhé?

“Ừm.”

/KenmaKo đang gọi cho bạn/

…………đang Kết nối…….đã Kết nối………….

_Chào em, Shouyo – Kenma cất tiếng chào, hồi hộp chờ câu trả lời từ phía cậu.

_Chào buổi tối, chồng yêu!!! Anh đã xong việc rồi sao?? 

Shouyo vui vẻ trả lời, ngay lập tức vào vai diễn như một diễn viên chuyên nghiệp. Đây cũng một trong những thứ Khiến cho K mê mẩn cậu. Cậu luôn dồn hết tâm huyết của mình vào những việc cậu làm, luôn làm trọn mọi vai diễn của mình. 

_Ừm. Em đã ăn tối chưa?

_Dạ rồi ạ. Còn anh, có ăn uống đầy đủ Không đấy?

_Có chứ, nhưng vẫn còn đói. – Kenma trả lời, Khẽ phì cười trước câu hỏi mang đầy giọng trẻ con của cậu.

_Hửm. Anh ăn Không đủ sao mà còn đói chứ?

_Không anh đã ăn no rồi. Nhưng mà…anh đói Shouyo.

Nhếch môi cười một nụ cười ranh mãnh, anh khoái chí nhìn Khuôn mặt của Shouyo dần dần đỏ lên một sắc đỏ đầy đáng yêu. Hôm nay Shouyo mặc cái áo Khoác đỏ mà anh đã mặc Khi còn tham gia vào đội bóng chuyền hồi cấp 3. Anh Không lớn hơn K bao nhiêu, nên cái áo Khoác chỉ vừa đủ dài để Shouyo có thể che đi phần thân dưới của mình trong lúc ngồi, nhưng cái nữa hở nữa che ấy lại khiêu khích anh hơn bất Kì thứ gì. Đôi chân thon dài của Shouyo ngồi gấp lại thành hình chữ M, giấu sau đôi vớ đùi con mèo trong thật ngon mắt, và…anh đang thấy ren đấy sao? Shouyo mặc quần lót ren à?

_Ưm…anh gọi em mỗi tối mà, làm sao đói được chứ?

_Được chứ. Shouyo lúc nào cũng làm cho anh thèm khát hết. Nhất là Khi em trong quyến rũ như vậy đấy. Em lại lấy áo của anh mặc sao? Còn măc quần lót ren nữa. Em biết là anh sẽ gọi nên cố tình Khiêu gợi anh đúng Không? 

Kenma không ngừng buông lời trêu chọc. Anh thích cái cách mà lời nói của anh có thể Khiến cho Shouyo từ một người luôn cười rạng rỡ trở nên bối rối và ngại ngùng như vậy. Shouyo đã từng nói với anh, cậu rất dễ bị Kích thích Khi người Khác trêu chọc cậu như vậy, và dĩ nhiên Kenma sẽ tận dụng nó triệt để rồi.

_Em…em không có…được rồi, em có chút cố tình. Nhưng mà là vì em nhớ anh thôi. Chúng ta đã Không làm 5 ngày nay rồi, cơ thể em rất nhớ anh, EM rất là nhớ anh

Shouyo ngại ngùng trả lời, Khuôn mặt của cậu đỏ đến tận mang tai. Quả như lời cậu thừa nhận, những lời trêu chọc của Shouyo thật sự tác động đến cậu, vì giữa chân cậu, phân thân nho nhỏ của cậu đang ngóc đầu dậy, chui ra khỏi lớp quần lót mỏng mà giật giật. Kenma thích thú nhìn Shouyo vì mình mà trở nên hứng tình như vậy. Nhưng nói nó Không có tác động tới anh quả là nói dối, vì đũng quần của anh cũng đã chật cứng từ bao giờ. Kenma đưa tay xuống nắm lấy lưng quần mình kéo xuống, để cho dương vật thon dài của mình tự bật ra. Đưa tay xuống nắm lấy nó mà nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn, anh tiếp tục dẫn dắt Shouyo.

_K, em còn nhớ món đồ chơi anh tặng em vào tuần trước Không?

_Tuần trước? Ý ….ahhhh…ý anh là cái,..cái đó….Không đâu, em Không dùng nó đâu!!!

Shouyo xấu hổ xua xua tay. Lí do làm cho cậu ngại đến như vậy, là vì “Cái đó” chính là đồ chơi mang hình dáng y hệt như cái của anh vậy. Anh chỉ định gửi cho cậu như một trò đùa, nhưng được chứng kiến tận mắt cảnh mà thứ nhìn y hệt cái của mình ra vào nơi của huyệt ấm nóng đó quả thật là một cảm xúc cao hứng rất khó tả.

_ Shouyo, ngoan nào. Anh cũng chỉ muốn làm em thoải mái thôi. Cũng vài ngày rồi, chiều anh đi có được không?- Kenma hạ giọng năn nỉ.

_Ư…nhưng mà xấu hổ lắm…

_Có gì mà xấu hổ đâu chứ. Làm như thế em sẽ có thể tưởng tượng là anh đang ở bên cạnh em mà. Em chắc hẳn rất nhớ nó phải Không? Cậu bé của anh ấy ~ Giờ đây anh Không thể ở bên cạnh thỏa mãn em, thì ít nhất cũng hãy để nó thay anh, ha?

Shouyo ngại ngùng suy nghĩ hồi lâu thì cũng gật đầu đồng ý. Cậu xoay lưng, cúi người xuống để với lấy chiếc hộp đang cất kĩ trong tủ mà không để ý rằng mình đang khoe toàn bộ bờ mông tròn lẳng căng bóng cho Ke xem, khiến anh phải nhanh chóng siết chặc gốc dương vật của mình vì, vì suýt chut nữa thôi, anh có lẽ sẽ bắn ra ngay tại thời khắc ấy. “Shouyo!!! Em ấy…trời ạ, kia là quần lọt khe sao???!!! Bình tĩnh lại nào tôi ơi, đêm còn dài lắm..từ từ nào..”

_Ư…ưm,…em lấy nó ra rồi đây ạ.

Shouyo thẹn thùng cầm thứ đồ chơi kia chìa ra trước mặt. Cậu thật sự rất thích cái này, nó có cảm giác rất thật, từ cảm giác của chất liệu đến những đường gân nổi trên nó đều rất thật. Có lẽ đây là thứ gần với đồ thật mà cậu từng dùng qua, và nó còn là hình dáng của Kenma~san nữa, hiển nhiên nó sẽ nằm vị trí số một trong lòng cậu rồi. Nhưng cậu sẽ không nói cho Kenma ~san biết đâu, vì thế nào anh ấy cũng sẽ chọc cậu đến chết mất.

_Ngoan lắm –Kenma cất giọng, kéo Shouyo ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình- Bây giờ thì em có thể đặt nó ở dưới máy quay và bắt đầu phục vụ nó bằng miệng của em chứ?

_V..vâng.

Nói rồi Shouyo chậm rãi tiếng lại gần máy quay. Cậu đem máy quay để lên cao hơn và gắn dương vật giả kia ở ngay dưới máy quay, khiến cho từ góc độ nhìn của Kenma , anh sẽ thấy như mình đang được Shouyo khẩu giao vậy. Cậu ấy liếm ướt bờ môi căn mọng của mình, vươn đầy lưỡi hồng liếm nhẹ lấy đầu khấc. Cậu nhắm mắt, dùng lưỡi để cảm nhận đường gân trên vật kia trong lúc đầu lưỡi của cậu liếm dọc thân nó. Khi nghĩ vật ấy đã đủ ướt, cậu quay trở lại phía đầu khấc, hé mở khuôn miệng nhỏ ra mà ngận đầu khấc vào. Khẽ nhăn mặt vì vị của cao su nồng của silicon, cậu bắt đầu liếm mút lấy nó, miệng nhỏ gần ngậm trọn dương vật giả kia vào miệng không một chút khó khăn. Lần đầu tiên thấy Shouyo làm việc này, Kemna thật đã phát điên khi thấy cậu điêu luyện như thế nào. Mỗi tối anh đều thèm khát cái cảm giác nơi ấy của mình được bao bọc trong khoang miệng ấm nóng ấy của Shouyo, được cậu liếm láp dọc theo thân, mơn trớn mọi nơi mà lưỡi cậu có thể với tới trong khi anh đang stream game trên kên YT của mình. Mọi thứ Shouyo làm đều khiến cho anh như mất hết kiểm soát vậy. Ngắm nhìn mái tóc cam xù ấy khẽ đung đưa theo nhịp di chuyển lên xuống của chủ nhân nó, Kemna không khỏi cảm thấy hưng phấn hơn bội phần. Góc nhìn này thật sự rất tuyệt.

_Có ngon không, Shouyo?

_Ưm..On…on ắm ạ (Ngon lắm ạ)

_Ngoan lắm. Bây giờ thì cho anh nhìn thấy cái lỗ dâm đãng của em nào.

_...v…vâng.

Nói rồi Shouyo nhả vật kia ra, không quên chỉnh lại camera sao cho nó quay được toàn thân của mình khi đang nằm trên giường, cậu khó nhọc leo lại lên giường. Shouyo bắt đầu show của mình. Cậu liếm dọc theo chiều dài ngón tay mình, thấm ướt ngón trỏ và ngón giữa rồi chậm rãi lướt chúng dọc theo cần cổ thanh tú của mình, lướt xuống bờ ngực săn chắc. Cậu đưa hai ngón tay đùa giỡn lấy đầu ti nhỏ của mình, mơn trớn nó giữa hai ngón tay của mình đến khi nó cứng lên. Cậu nhéo lấy nó, xoa nắn nó, đùa nghịch nó, miệng hé mở phát ra tiếng rên khe khẽ đi thẳng vào dương vật đang cương đến đau của Kemna. Rồi cậu lại chậm rãi lướt xuống, chân dần dạng rộng ra, thân ngã ra dựa vào bức tường phía sau lưng. Kemna khẽ rên, tay chậm rãi vuốt dọc cự vật nóng hổi của mình, mắt không một giây một phút nào rời khỏi thân thể xinh đẹp của người kia. Shouyo thật sự rất biết cách đánh thức con quỉ dục vọng bên trong anh, dù chỉ với vài cái liếc mắt lẳng lơ. Anh ao ước có thể đến bên cạnh Shouyo ngay giây phút này, dùng chính tay của mình đùa nghịch với thân thể kia thay vì là phải ngắm nhìn nó từ xa. Nhưng sớm thôi, anh sẽ được ôm thân thể mềm mại ấy trong lòng. Tất cả sẽ được quyết định sau đêm nay thôi.

_An..anh yêu, anh nhìn thấy rõ chứ?

Giọng nói run rẩy của Shouyo lại kéo Kemna về với thực tại. Nhìn cảnh vật đầy dâm mỹ đang hiện ra trước mắt mình, Kemna không khỏi nuốt nước bọt. Shouyo đang dạn rộng chân thành hình chữ M, chiếc quần lót ren lọt khe được vén sang một bên, làm lộ ra một nụ hoa nhỏ đang khép mở theo nhịp thở của người con trai kia. Nụ hoa ấy mang một màu đỏ hồng xinh đẹp, ướt át vì dịch không ngừng rỉ ra từ bên trong. Phía trên của nó là hai hòn nhọc trơn mịnh cùng nam căn nhỏ bé đang vươn lên của SHOUYO. Kemna rùng mình, vật bên dưới của anh cũng giật mạnh vì hình ảnh dâm mỹ kia. Anh liếm môi, vô thức nghiêng về phía trước để như thể nó có thể giúp cho anh nhìn thấy nó rõ hơn. 

_Anh thấy rất rõ đấy, em yêu. Xem em kìa, chưa gì đã trở thành một đống hỗ độn như thế chỉ vì anh kêu em khẩu giao cho anh sao? Cô vợ bé bỏng ngây thơ của anh đâu rồi a~

_Anh..là do anh ngày nào cũng huấn luyện cho cơ thể này, khiến nó trở nên thèm khát anh đến thế đấy. Anh..anh sẽ không thấy nó ghê tởm chứ?

_Không thể nào –Kemna vội vã lắc đầu- Làm sao mà Shouyo lại khiến anh thấy ghê tởm được chứ. Em là người xinh đẹp nhất mà anh từng gặp đấy. Dù có là người mẫu hàng đầu đi nữa cũng không thể đẹp được như em đâu, Shouyo của anh. Nên em đừng nói như thế, được chứ?

Shouyo nhìn vào màn hình laptop, khuôn mặt cậu sáng bừng vì một niếm vui khó tả nào đó. Cậu nhoẻn miệng cười với anh, một nụ cười đầy vẻ ngây thơ, hoàn toàn trái ngược với hình ảnh hiện tại của cậu bây giờ,

_Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm, Kenma~san. Như vậy thì em yên tâm rồi!!

_Ưn. Ngoan lắm. Bây giờ thì chúng ta bắt đầu phần chính nhé?

Shouyo khẽ gật, cơ thể cậu khẽ run lên vì hưng phấn. Cậu ngoan ngoãn chờ đợi sự chỉ dẫn của anh, hơi thở mỗi lúc một gấp. Cậu rất thích những cuộc gọi riêng này của hai người. Cậu thích cách mà Kemna chỉ dùng lời nói thôi cũng khiến cho cơ thể cậu mềm nhũn, đầu óc cậu thì mụ mị vì khoái cảm. Cậu chưa từng gặp ai như anh cả. Anh không xem cậu là một món đồ chơi hay một thú vui giết thời gian, mà anh luôn xem cậu như một con người thực sự. Anh chăm sóc cho cậu dù chỉ bằng những lời dặn dò qua tin nhắn, anh động viên cậu mỗi khi cậu thấy buồn, anh khen ngợi cậu mỗi khi cậu làm tốt việc vủa mình, còn khen cậu là một diễn viên giỏi nữa. Tuy làm diễn viên chỉ là một ước mơ xa vời và ngu ngốc của cậu thôi, anh vẫn cỗ vũ cậu hết mình. Cậu thật sự rất thích Kemna, cậu biết rằng tình yêu này chỉ là một thứ viễn vông xa xỉ so với cậu, nhưng nó vẫn không khiến cậu ngừng khao khát nó.

_Shouyo, vợ ngoan, em có thể vì anh mà dùng ngón tay tự nới rộng mình ra chứ?

_Ah…v..vâng. Ưm, em được phép dùng dịch bôi trơn chứ?

_Dĩ nhiên rồi –Kenma khẽ cười- em cứ làm theo ý thích của mình đi.

Khẽ gật đầu, Shouyo lấy chai dung dịch bôi trơn ở bên cạnh mình và đổ đầy lên bụng mình, để thứ dung dịch trơn tuột kia chảy dọc xuống lỗ huyệt vốn đã ướt đẫm. Quăng chai dầu qua một một bên cậu bắt đầu dùng tay tự xoa nắn lấy phân thân đã cương cứng từ bao giờ. Cậu bé của cậu khá nhỏ so với những người cùng trang lứa lại trơn láng và đỏ hồng một cạch đáng yêu khiến người ta mê mẩn. Cậu vuốt nó vài cái, cảm nhận cảm giác nhớp nháp mà dịch bôi trơn mang lại rồi luyến tiếc rời đi, lướt xuống của huyệt của mình. Do ban nãy khi stream cậu có làm với nơi này rồi nên giờ đây mị thịt của cậu rất mềm. Cậu chậm rãi ấn ngón tay mình nơi cửa huyệt, khẽ cựa quậy tách vách thịt nóng ấm mà chui vào. Một ngón tay, hai ngón tay rồi ba ngòn tay, cậu điêu luyện di chuyển chúng ra vào, thi thoảng cong ngón tay lên tìm kiếm một nơi nào đó. Rồi cậu đột nhiên trợn to mắt, lưng cong lên, miệng phát ra một tiếng rên lớn. 

_Ah, em tự tìm được điểm ấy rồi sao, Shouyo của anh thật giỏi nha~

Kemna hài lòng nói. Suốt khoản thời gian Shouyo tự chơi đùa với thân thể mình, anh không thể nào rời mắt dù chỉ một giây. Bên dưới của anh đã cương lắm rồi, anh nghĩ bây giờ anh chỉ cần vuốt mạnh mốt là đã có thể xuất tinh rồi. Tiếng rên của Shouyo rất thật, không hề làm quá như những diễn viên porn chuyên nghiệp, cứ nhỏ nhẹ rên rỉ như vợ nhỏ đêm tân hôn khiến cho Kemna càng thêm yêu thích. Thêm cả ánh mắt màu hổ phách luôn sáng rực ấy dần mờ đục đi vì dục vọng và thân thể khỏe mạnh ấy dần mềm nhũn ra vì khoái cảm của Shouyo nữa, cậu quả thực rất biết cách đánh thức sự ham muốn bên trong anh. 

_K…Kemna~san, em không n..nhịn được nữa. Xin cho em ăn đi mà..ha…bên dưới của em đã muốn lắm rồi ạ….ha..ha.

Shouyo thở dốc, cơ thể cậu không ngừng co rút vì ham muốn. Bên dưới, nơi cửa huyệt nhỏ của cậu, dâm dịch cùng dịch bôi trơn đã nhiễu xuống ướt đẫm cả drap giường của cậu. Xem chừng cậu đã đến giới hạn của mình rồi, Kemna cũng không muốn trêu chọc cậu nữa. Điều chỉnh tư thế nằm của mình sao cho thoải mái nhất, anh bắt đầu tận hưởng món chính hôm nay.

_Được rồi, em có thể ăn rồi. Nhớ quay gần để anh xem nhé~

_V…vâng…ha.

Shouyo cầm lấy thứ đồ chơi kia, dùng nó cạ cạ vòng quanh huyệt đạo giúp nó thư giản rồi bắt đầu ấn nó vào. Đầu khấc trơn láng bắt đầu trượt vào bên trong, tách vách thịt ấm nóng của cậu mà chui vào trong. Cậu cố thả lỏng nhất có thể, ấn dương cụ giả vào sâu bên trong, đến khi trong tay cậu chỉ còn hai hòn ngọc giả. Shouyo hít thở sau, cậu bắt đầu di chuyển vật kia ra vào bên trong mình. Cậu cứ kéo nó ra gần hết rồi lại ấn mạnh vào, cố ý đâm loạn tìm kiếm lại điểm ban nãy, mong muốn cảm nhận lại được khoái cảm ấy một lần nữa. Kemna chăm chú nhìn mọi hành động của cậu, tay anh bắt đầu vuốt dọc phân thân cương cứng của mình, chậm rãi lên xuống theo nhịp ra vào của Shouyo, tay khẽ siết mô phỏng cảm giác được đâm vào bên trong nơi ấm áp kia. 

_Ah…aaahh!!!!

Đột nhiên, ở phía bên kia màn hình, Shouyo ngửa cổ ra sau, cái lưỡi đỏ thò ra ngoài, hông cậu khẽ nhấc cao, nam căn nhỏ rĩ ra chút tinh dịch trắng đục. 

“Chắc em ấy đã chạm được điểm sướng của mình rồi. Haha, vẫn nhạy cảm như mọi khi a, chỉ vừa đụng vào nơi ấy đã lập tức bắn ra sao. Ah~, mình thực sự muốn được đè em ấy dưới thân mà làm cho đến khi em ấy ngất đi!”

_Nào nào, Shouyo, trò vui vừa mới bắt đầu thôi a. Em mau cưỡi lên nó đi. Tiếp tục đi nào~

_Ah…..ha..ha..vâng.

Shouyo thở dốc, khó nhọc di chuyển xuống sàn. Cậu ấn dương cụ giả hít xuống sàn rồi quì xoay lưng về phía camera. Dùng tay tách hai cánh mông đầy đặn của mình, khoe ra lỗ huyệt đỏ hồng đang mấp mấy khát cào được lấp đầy. Cậu ấn mạnh mông xuống, bắt đầu di chuyển hông với tốc độ nhanh hơn. Cặp mông tròn của cậu không ngừng dập mạnh xuống sàn khiến cho âm thanh bạch bạch của da thịt va chạm vang lên khắp căn phòng. Shouyo không ngừng phát ra những tiếng rên ướt át, điểm sướng của cậu liên tục bị đầu khấc trơn láng của vật thay thế kia đâm vào, kèm theo những âm thanh hư hỏng không ngừng phát ra làm cậu càng thêm hưng phấn. Bên trong cậu không ngừng siết lấy vật kia, vách thịt mềm mại bao trọn lấy vật trụ gân guốc, cảm nhận được từng nơi nhô lên của gân giả trên nó. Ở phía bên kia màn hình, tình hình của Kemna cũng không khá hơn là mấy. Cự vật của anh nóng hổi, từng dòng dịch trong suốt chảy ra bôi trơn toàn bộ phần thân giúp anh di chuyển tay nhanh hơn. Mắt anh dõi theo cái lỗ huyệt nhỏ ấy đầy thèm muốn, nhìn cái cách mà nó siết lấy thứ đồ chơi kia vừa làm cho anh vừa hưng phấn vừa ghen tị lên gấp bội phần.

“Ghen tị với cả một món đồ chơi cơ đấy. Shouyo, em xem em làm gì tôi này.”  
_K..Kemna~san, em sắp…ha…,em muốn ra…ah~~ Nó, cái…cái vật to lớn của Kemna ~san không ngừng đâm vào điểm sướng của em…haaaa..em điên lên mất!!!

_Quay mặt lại đây..ha…anh muốn nhìn thấy khuôn mặt em khi bắn…ha..nhanh nào.

Shouyo liền nghe lời, cậu giật dương vật giả lên khỏi sàn, nằm xoay mặt về hướng máy quay. Tay cậu nắm lấy vật đang cắm sâu bên trong mình mà không ngừng đâm rút, tốc độ hỗn loạn gấp gáp. Shouyo thở dôc, tiếng rên dâm đãng không ngừng rời khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn của cậu. Rồi bỗng nhiên, cậu mở to mắt, ngửa cổ ra sau mà hét lên:

_Em ra…em ra đây…ha!!! Kenma~san, em đang ra..em đang ra vì bị dương vật to lớn của anh thao..em..AhhHHhh!!!!!

Và rồi cậu lên đỉnh, cậu bé của cậu không ngừng giật mạnh, tinh dịch bắn ra từ đầu khấc tung tóe khắp nơi. Hai chân cậu co lên, mũi chân duỗi ra hết cỡ, lưng thì uốn cong lên một đường cong xinh đẹp. Hình ảnh dâm mị trước mặt cũng khiến cho Kemna cầm lòng không được. Anh liên tục gọi tên Shouyo, tay vuốt nhanh trên dương vật mình. Và rồi anh đẩy laptop xuống giường, hướng đầu khấc về phía mành hình nơi Shouyo đang nằm vật vã dưới sàn bên kia màn hình mà bắn ra. Từng dòng tinh dịch trắng đục nóng hổi được bắn ra, dính đầy lên mành hình, che luôn cả thân ảnh bé nhỏ phía bên kia. Kemna vuốt thêm vài lần, ép giọt tinh cuối cùng ra khỏi nam căn mình rồi ngồi phịch xuống giường mà thở hổn hển. 

“Ha,…lần đầu tiên mình ra nhiều như vậy đấy. Haha, gì chứ, mình là thiếu niên mới biết thủ dâm à, bị kích thích đến thế”

Kemna ngồi nghỉ vài phút, cố điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở của mình. Anh lấy khăn giấy lau sạch màn hình, khẽ nhăn mũi vì kinh tởm. Đáng lẽ ra anh không nên làm thế.

_Ha…K..Kenma…san…tuyệt quá đi mất,…em ra quá trời luôn này…haha~

Shouyo sau một hồi nghỉ ngơi cũng đã chấn tỉnh lại tinh thần. Cậu ngồi lên, chậm rãi rút thứ đồ chơi kia ra khỏi mình. Một dòng dịch trắng đục từ chảy bên trong lỗ huyệt của cậu. Ah, cậu quên mất cái thứ đồ chơi này còn có chế độ bắn tinh dịch giả. Kemna~san bị chu đáo quá đà rồi.

_Haha, Kenma~san, anh xem. Anh bắn nhiều quá này~~

Shouyo trêu chọc nói, với lấy camera zoom thẳng vào cái lỗ đỏ ửng chảy đầy dịch của mình. Kemna gầm khẽ trong miệng, dương vật anh lại muốn cương lên nữa rồi. Vội chụp màn hình lưu lại hình ảnh tuyệt vời kia, anh nói:

_Đừng khiêu khích anh. Hôm nay anh có việc quan trọng hơn là thỏa mãn cái miệng đói khát của em đấy.

Shouyo cười khúc khích. Cậu đem camera lên quay mặt của mình.

_Kemna~san, anh thích màn trình diễn của hôm nay chứ?

_Dĩ nhiên là anh rất thích. Nhưng có điều này anh không hài lòng lắm.

_Ehhhh??? Là cái gì chứ? Em tưởng hôm nay em đã làm rất tốt mà!!!

_Hừm, anh sẽ nói cho em nghe. Nhưng trước tiên, anh muốn em đi tắm rửa và thay một bộ đồ hoàn chỉnh, dọn dẹp mọi thứ và gọi lại cho anh. Được chứ?

Shouyo bĩu môi. Kenma~san lại làm màu rồi.

_Ah ah~~ em biết rồi. Hẹn gặp anh một lúc sau vậy.

Nói rồi cả hai vẫy tay tạm biệt nhau và tắt máy. Họ dọn dẹp lại mọi thứ, lau đi những thứ dịch nhớp nháp vươn vãi sau trận “hoang ái” kia và tắm rửa sạch sẽ. Kemna thay một bộ đồ vest chỉnh chu, chải lại và cột lại mái tóc rối bời của mình. Anh đem máy ra phòng khách, kết nối với màn hình tivi và ngồi chờ Shouyo trên ghế sofa mà lòng đầy lo lắng. Anh muốn làm điều này, từ rất lâu rồi, nhưng anh sợ sẽ dọa Shouyo chạy mất. Nhưng đến giờ phút này đây, anh không còn có thể chôn giấu tình cảm này trong lòng mình được nữa. Anh muốn Shouyo là của mình, anh muốn chăm sóc cho cậu ấy, nuông chiều cậu ấy, yêu thương cậu ấy. Shouyo là một con người rất tuyệt vời, và cậu ấy xứng đáng được hưởng những điều đó.

/bạn có một cuộc gọi video từ Shouyo Baby/

Hít sâu một hơi trấn tỉnh lại tinh thần, Kenma nhấc máy tiếp nhận cuộc gọi từ Shouyo. Trên màn hình tivi, Shouyo hiện lên với một bộ chiếc áo hoodie cam đơn giản và chiếc quần shorts đơn giản. Nở một nụ cười tỏa nắng về phía Kenma, Shouyo hứng khởi nói:

_Kenma~san, anh đây r….Oaaaaaa, Kenma~san, anh đang mặc vest đấy ạ!??? Đẹp quá đi! Lần đầu tiên em được thấy anh ăn mặc trang trọng thế này đấy!!!

Kenma nở một nụ cười đầy sủng nịn về phía Shouyo. Cậu có thể là một cam boy đầy quyễn rũ gợi cảm, nhưng cậu cũng có thể là một Shouyo ngây thơ như thế này đây. Chỉnh lại tư thế ngồi của mình, anh nghiêm túc nói:

_Vì những gì anh sắp nói đây rất quan trọng, và anh muốn mìn trông thật nghiêm chỉnh khi anh nói điều này với em.

Shouyo nuốt nước miếng, vô thức ngồi ngay ngắn lại để lắng nghe điều Kenma sắp nói. Cậu chưa từng thấy anh ấy nghiêm túc đến thế bao giờ. Không biết ban nãy cậu đã làm sai cái gì đó nghiêm trọng lắm hay sao?

_S…Sao vậy ạ?

_Shouyo, anh biết rằng anh chỉ là một trong những khách hàng của em. Và những gì chúng ta làm chỉ là một vở kịch thôi. Nhưng mà, anh thật sự rất thích em. Không, anh yêu em. không phải là cái yêu của một khách hàng, không phải là cái yêu của bạn bè hay gia đình. Tình yêu của anh dành cho em như tình yêu mà ba của em dành cho mẹ em vậy. Tất cả những gì mà anh và em làm nãy giờ, anh luôn mong ước nó là thật. Anh muốn trở thành người yêu của em, anh muốn ở bên em và nắm tay em, có thể là không hết cả cuộc đời, nhưng cho đến khi em không cần anh nữa.   
Kenma đến gần màn hình hơn, quì xuống và chìa ra trước mặt Shouyo một chiếc nhẫn có cùng kiểu dáng với chiếc nhẫn mà cậu nhận được.

_Hinata Shouyo, em có đồng ý trở thành người yêu của em, và cho phép anh được vinh hạnh đeo chiếc nhẫn này với em không?

Shouyo ngồi im lặng, ánh mắt cậu không một lúc nào rời khỏi anh, và nước mắt đã bắt đầu lăn dài trên má cậu. Thế nhưng tương phản với những giọt nước mắt ấy, là một nụ cười hạnh phúc nở rộ trên đôi môi của Shouyo. Có lẽ hiện tại bây giờ, cảm xúc liên tục dâng trào bên trong cậu đã khiến cậu nghẹn ngào đến mức cậu không thể nói được gì nữa. Cậu chỉ gật đầu, đưa ngón tay đeo nhẫn của mình, hôn lên chiếc nhẫn mà Kenma đã tặng cho cậu và ôm nó vào lòng như một lòng ngầm đồng ý. Vừa nhìn thấy nụ cười và cái gật đầu đầy e thẹn của cậu, Kenma liền thở phào nhẹ nhõm và ngồi gục xuống sàn. Anh cứ sợ rằng cậu sẽ từ chối anh, sẽ ghê tởm anh và anh sẽ không bao giờ gặp được cậu nữa. Nhưng giờ đây, cái gật đầu của cậu như là liều thuốc an thàn mạnh nhất đối với anh vậy. Anh đưa tay chạm vào màn hình, nơi mà khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của Shouyo đang hiện diện mà vuốt nhẹ. Anh mỉm cười một nụ cười hạnh phúc, dùng ánh mắt tràn ngập yêu thương mà nhìn cậu. Bây giờ đây, có lẽ anh là người hạnh phúc nhất thế giới này rồi.

_Shouyo, cảm ơn em, cảm ơn em nhiều lắm.

_S..sao lại cảm ơn em chứ..hức,…anh yêu em là điều tốt đẹp nhất mà anh đã làm cho em rồi.

Shouyo cười toe, tay lau vội đi nước mắt vẫn còn vươn trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của cậu. Cậu đưa bàn tay lên, chạm lên màn hình laptop của mình, ngay nơi mà bàn tay của Kenma đang đặt. Cậu ước gì mình có thể đi xuyên qua màn hình này và..

_Haha, ước gì anh có thể đi xuyên qua cái màn hình để mà ôm em ngay lúc này..anh thực sự không chịu nổi nữa rồi.

_Em…em cũng vậy!!!....ưm..ý em là, chúng ta có thể gặp nhau ngay bây giờ..được không?

Kenma mỉm cười, anh gật đầu, lấy điện thoại ra gọi tài xế của mình. 

_Địa chỉ của em là gì?

_Ưm…là /……………/  
_Được. Anh đến ngay. Chờ anh nhé, Shouyo.

_Vâng!!!!! Anh đi cẩn thận ạ!!! Ưm…và..và…em y—yêu anh, Kenma~san.

Sự ngạc nhiên hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt của Kenma. Nói thật, ngay cả trong những cơn mơ hoang đường nhất của mình, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ được nghe chính miệng Shouyo nói ra câu này. Anh cười, nụ cười hạnh phúc nhất từ trước đến giờ từng xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt của anh và vẫy tay chào Shouyo. Chỉnh lại quần áo, anh nhanh chóng ra của và lên xe đi đến nhà của Shouyo. Trong tay của anh, chiếc nhẫn cặp lóe sáng lên, như thể chính nó cũng không thể chờ được nữa, cái khoảnh khắc mà nó được đeo lên tay của chủ nhân mình, bằng chính bàn tay của người yêu anh ấy.  
5:10 phút sáng, trong tiết trời se lạnh của sương sớm, có hai trái tim đã hòa chung một nhịp đập với nhau, sưởi ấm cho nhau đến hết cuộc đời.


End file.
